earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Matoseonnos 1
Characters * Ace Drummond * Matoseonnos * Angie Aimes * Em Parker Location * Omega Fabrication Workshop, Cedar Creek, PA * February 3rd 2017, 2320 Local Time VOX Archive * Em Parker: I still can't believe you have a giant bunny for a friend! giggle That's so cool. groan Oh, sorry... I meant "rabbit". Whatever. * Matoseonnos: While there are some biological commonalities, I am a Kochab. You calling me a rabbit is like me calling you a... a Rannian Monkey. * Em Parker: scoff Meh. I don't know what that is, so I don't care. * Angie Aimes: Don't worry about it, Em... Sure it's probably technically racist as hell, but we all call him a bunny. He's fine with it once he warms up to you. Isn't that right? * Ace Drummond: footsteps I have never known Bugs to "warm up" to anyone. * Matoseonnos: grumble You know, on my homeworld, I'm considered a delightful sort. It takes you nub-ears to make me feel like a curmudgeon. * Em Parker: Angie, do you know who he reminds me off? * Angie Aimes: sigh Don't say it, Em. * Em Parker: Flag! * Angie Aimes: I told you not to- * Ace Drummond: sigh Here we go... * Matoseonnos: padded footsteps You think I'm like Flag? Oh, that does it. She's out of here. Drummond, escort her out of Omega. * Ace Drummond: Uh, I haven't even met her yet, Mat. Hold on. So this is Angie's new girlfriend? Well, new's not right. First girlfriend, I guess. * Angie Aimes: sigh This is she. Em, this is Ace- * Matoseonnos: No, no, no! Get her out of here! This is my home and I don't want her here! You humans have laws about this sort of thing. * Ace Drummond: And about vigilante justice, and about living in the country when you're an illegal alien. Frankly, I'm sure Omega violates building codes, too. * Matoseonnos: scoff How dare you side with her? After all I've done. * Ace Drummond: She's done nothing to me other than please my eyes. You want to talk about what you've done? * Matoseonnos: sigh Fine... She can stay, but I demand her pet, this "Mascot" of hers, as reimbursement for the offense. * Em Parker: scoff Come to Gotham and get him. I don't- * Angie Aimes: scoff Em! No! Ellie loves Mascot... or... she did before this whole weird time thing. * Matoseonnos: Would you two stop talking about this temporal paradox? groan If you insist on continuing, at least inform the rest of us as to what cocktail of intoxicants you are using. * Ace Drummond: I don't know about Em, but Angie's drug of choice is liquor. footsteps Wait, is that-? Wow, Liv told me about this, but... you work fast Angie. * Angie Aimes: chuckle It's not done yet, and it's only the first but... As you can see, it's designed for me, but I do plan to build some for the Risers as well. * Ace Drummond: I like it Angie. Dare I say, much sexier than than your last suit. * Angie Aimes: chuckle Yeah... I'm sure that's Em rubbing on me. * Matoseonnos: Gross. I do not need to know the details of how the pair of you practice carnal pleasuring. * Angie Aimes: groan It's an expression, Mat. * Matoseonnos: Yes, of course, it is an expression of your relationship. You are both female. You would not be engaged in mating rituals for reproductive purposes. 3 instances What? * Angie Aimes: It's an expression of speech! An expression of speech! Geez... chuckle * Em Parker: footsteps It doesn't have to be only that, Angie... giggle What? It's been a while. * Angie Aimes: sigh Uh... now? I'm not sure I'm even close to drunk enough- * Em Parker: clink, liquid sloshing I got the cure for that, babe! * Ace Drummond: Uh, right... Em, it's been nice to meet you. I'll see you around. footsteps Come on, Mat, lets go... * Matoseonnos: scoff What? We're going? But... footsteps but it was just about to get interesting. There's a lot of inquiries I have about the process... * Ace Drummond: Really? All the time you spend on the internet and you've never seen- chuckles, footsteps Yeah, okay, come on. I know where to get started. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Julia Smith-Johnson 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Matoseonnos (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Aisling Drummond/Appearances Category:Matoseonnos/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Shadow Risers/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances